Eternal Rose
by X-XsiobhanX-X
Summary: ...He knew it was all true, he just knew it. His soul mate had been reincarnated into the body of Ginevra Weasley... Draco and Ginny's strange love was complicated enough without the added problems reincarnation causes. Drama and Romance promised. D/G.
1. Prologue

Eternal Rose, Prologue

**Prologue **

**Summery:**Draco and Ginny were Forbidden lovers in a different life and now Draco's dead bride has been reincarnated as Ginny Weasley. But an evil Prince, set on making Ginny/Rose his own, has also been reincarnated. Can Ginny and Draco's love stand the test of time?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. **

In his last year of Hogwarts Draco was a lonely man. Deprived of nothing yet he still wasn't satisfied; he craved something out of reach, cloaked in mystery, something amazingly inconsistent; so vulnerable to change and chance.

Draco had no idea what it was.

But he did know that it was important, so important that his body and soul as one reached out for it, knowing how significant this special thing would be to Draco Malfoy.

This constant need had had a profound affect on him; he was barely recognisable to those who knew him best. He spent so much time alone, just wandering around as if looking for something. He only spoke when it was necessary to do so. But his grades were outstanding and his manners impeccable, therefore leaving no room for complaint. People simply had to adjust to this new person, almost as if his parents had a new son and his school a new student.

The Slytherins hoped it was just a phase- a five month long phase- that he would soon snap out of. They frequently tried to jog his memory of 'better times' by playing pranks or bullying younger students when he was around, no doubt hoping that Draco would join in, but he never did. Draco simply wasn't interested in being a Slytherin anymore.

By October this yearning that had slowing been consuming him eased and a sense of excitement and anticipation swelled.

Draco sat up most nights trying to stop how confused he was feeling by answering questions that he couldn't. Some nights he questioned his sanity but those doubts were quickly squashed, he wasn't mad and he knew it. He was simply waiting, as if in limbo between Heaven and Hell, treading on egg shells till he could be sure it would happen. Limbo wasn't a nice place to live; knowing you're whole existence could change for the better dramatically very soon. But also not knowing what to do to make sure it would happen, or whether or not he even had to do anything. But what if he did nothing and he lost his chance for eternal happiness forever? Or what if he did do something and it was wrong? How could he live knowing he'd wrecked his chance?

Not many people got a second chance at something this important. He was lucky… he would.

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ**

**So, this is my forth multi-chapter fic and here's how it is… I decided to write all of my fic first, before posting any chapters, this way readers don't have to wait for ages to get a new chapter because the chapters already written. **_**But, **_**and it's a big but, I lost any drive I had halfway through chapter two. It's like my muse just went and threw itself out of a window or something. So I thought it I post what I have and people like it and want more I'll really push myself to complete it (my outline says it'll be approximately 8 chapters long (including prologue)). Plus, great reviews really give me reason to write. And so, if you like the idea and would like to read more, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, REVIEW. I need the push or this story may never be complete. **

**Thanks a lot :)**

**P.S. Future chapter are **_**a lot**_** longer. **


	2. Chapter 1

Eternal Rose, Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Harry Potter related.

Ginny groaned in annoyance; she _hated_ Halloween. It was just a pitiful excuse to get dressed up, go to a stupid ball and socialise with airheaded kids wearing masks that weren't even remotely scary. If she had her way she'd be in bed having sweet dreams not getting her hair and make-up done by her overly cheerful roommate and if the world was fair she certainly wouldn't be dressed head-to-toe in white frills. 'eck' Ginny mentally cringed.

"What am I supposed to _be_ Issy?" Ginny whined "Where's the fake blood and plastic fangs I've heard so much about?"

"You're a dead bride." Isabel Kendrel stated, grinning approvingly at Ginny's hair which was piled stylishly on top of her head. Ginny turned to look at her face in the mirror and grunted; she was mildly impressed. She looked awful. Grey with purple bruises, she almost believed she was dead if it weren't for the fact she could feel her heart beating in anticipation for the torture the night would unveil. "Good isn't it?" Issy asked, smiling smugly. "Tonight is going to be so much fun!" she squealed.

"Ergh." Ginny moaned rubbing her abused ear. "Keep it down Issy; I've got a headache from all the pinning and prodding you've been doing to my head all afternoon." she complained. Issy wasn't listening; she was too busy crawling into her giant pumpkin outfit and painting her face orange. Ginny raised both eyebrows and shook her head in disgust.

"Please don't make me do this." Ginny begged as Issy and their other roommate Jenna each took hold of one of Ginny's wedding-dress clad arms and attempted to pull her down the stairs and into the common room. They succeeded.

"Gurr!" Ginny growled, pulling a face as she crossed her arms over her rose-bud covered chest. "I'll never forgive you for this." The two girls considered that a small price to pay as they continued to push and shove Ginny out of the common room.

&

"I'm going to get a drink; maybe I'll get lucky and drown in the punch bowl." Ginny snarled before storming her way around the dance floor to the refreshment table. Still seething, she poured herself a drink and began gulping it down.

&

Draco was at Hogwarts Halloween Ball simply to please his friends. He had no interest in prancing around the Great Hall in a monster outfit. He'd barely changed his appearance; he wore his usual robes and cloak of black, his face being naturally chalk white meant all he had to do was to charm his hair black and elongate and sharpen his two upper canine teeth before the vampire look was completed.

Draco was growing rapidly impatient and frustrated. Though he didn't know why, he still knew he should be. His subconscious self knew to be excited and even Draco's conscious self was becoming curious as to why he'd been acting as he had over the last few months.

He looked about the hall, trying- as he always did- to concentrate on anything but the need. The only source of light was flashing green and orange from the ceiling onto the dancing students below. The music was unrecognisable to his ears but it was loud and fast. Glowing pumpkins and skulls hovered midair and the food laid out on the long table were shaped to look like certain things related to Halloween. Draco's eyes continued along the food table, his stomach doing back flips and Draco almost chuckled at the idea of managing to consume anything without it coming back up. Maybe it was the flashing lights that had Draco feeling so lightheaded and giddy, unlikely. Draco clutched his stomach, containing his quivering insides and bent over, gasping. Maybe he was ill? He didn't feel ill, just… overwhelmed.

He straightened up and stumbled over to the refreshment table; it seemed like the right thing to do. The bright lights flashed again and Draco gasped as a red-headed girl dressed in a dusty, ripped yet extravagant gown was made visible.

He was flying, soaring though his feet remained on the ground. The hunger, need, anticipation, the whole mad muddle of emotions that had possessed him tightened and burst free with a whoosh of air from his lungs. He couldn't feel his feet as he waded forwards, in fact he couldn't feel anything at all. Not the stifling heat of all the bodies crammed into one room nor the pounding racket of the music belting from all around because nothing else mattered. He could've died right there and then and he would have died happy. So long as she was near, so long as he'd seen her and knew she existed once more, he was happy.

He reached out as if to touch her and continued to glide forward, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. She looked up at him, her dazzling face confused. His frantic heart missed a beat as her eyes met his. A strange feeling of reunion was tangible in the atmosphere around the two of them and Draco felt as if part of him that had been stolen had finally been given back. He realised then that he'd been grieving the loss of something special. He'd missed it, thought it gone forever but it wasn't. That special thing was there in that very room.

Draco gazed at her in an almost dreamlike state. Soaking in her innocent beauty, fiery hair and frilly rose covered wedding dress. He smiled to himself as if enjoying a private joke.

He was so close, close enough to see every detail of her angelic face. The soft curves of her cheekbones, the perfect shape of her pouting red lips, open in shock. He could count every light freckle along her bridge of her nose and across each rosy cheeks, he could look into her familiar brown eyes and he was home, exactly where he belonged and he'd be damned if he let anything, even death, take this angel away from him again.

Draco closed his eyes on instinct and breathed in her sweet scent of vanilla, such a forgotten source of comfort to him. No one could hurt him now because it wouldn't hurt. That simple. They may wound his mortal body but his spirit was high, high on her scent of her, so high it was flying with the stars, unreachable, untouchable and therefore safe to live forever free from anymore pain. Parting is such sweet sorrow but reunion is far sweeter.

"Malfoy?" the girl asked, reaching out tentatively to put her hand on his shoulder. She looked at his closed eyes wearily, concerned though she knew better than to feel anything of the sort for someone like him.

Draco shivered under her touch and the skin beneath her hand burned and tingled. He half opened his eyes to look into hers and smiled slightly at the concern he saw there. It made him feel even more joyful, so joyful he could sing and sing he would if he thought his quivering body could handle it. "Rose." He whispered in blissful acknowledgment.

Ginny became even more confused, what was wrong with Draco Malfoy? He was acting extremely strange, gazing at her through hooded eyes as though he'd never seen anything as glorious in his entire life, it was making her uncomfortable. "No." she shook her head "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

Draco barely heard her "I missed you Rosie, so much. Don't ever leave again, please!" he begged. Ginny was speechless, was this some stupid joke? It was Halloween not April Fools! _No, _Ginny decided _no one is that good of an actor_. Something was definitely wrong. He looked like he was in pain. "Please!" he pleaded again, taking hold of her hands, his eyes glazed over. She had to do something, make him understand.

"I'm not Rose or Rosie. Malfoy what's wrong with you? Are you ill?" Draco was lost in her soft voice, he let it sooth the pain of imaging life without Rose, his Rosie.

"Don't leave me. Promise." he mumbled into her hair. She was holding him now, he was encircled in her arms and she couldn't remember when or how he got there.

"I promise I won't leave you." She heard herself whisper as she rocked his shivering body.

&

Draco opened his eyes and closed them again quickly with the pain of the bright morning light. He sighed contently. He'd slept perfectly, not a hint of a nightmare or hindering questions coming to haunt him from his slumber.

His Rosie's voice and sweet scent had carried him into fitful unconsciousness.

But wait… these sheets weren't the satin ones of the Slytherin dormitory, they were cool and crinkly and far from satin. He waved it off, he didn't care where he was because he felt _her_ near by, he felt her radiant presence. He let her once again carry him away…

_Draco watched through another's eyes as a young man, around his age, trotted onto the scene. He was dirty, grubby and his clothes hung from his body in shreds. He was Draco's height and build if not a little broader. He walked in silent strides that lacked any elegance but had a certain grace about them. He seemed very comfortable with himself, relaxed in an alert way. Draco guessed his hair was blonde though it was hard to tell through all the grime and dirt. He wondered silently what such a boy was doing wandering the corridor's of an obviously rich person's house. The contrasts between the boy and the grand corridor were great. The sides of the hallway were covered from top to bottom in rich tapestries weaved in warm reds, yellows and oranges. The floor was pure brown marble. Draco could only see the back of the young man's head, when he tried to speed up to catch a look at his face he realised he wasn't in control of his body, he was prisoner to his feet and they continued to make him sail along behind the boy, who trailed his soot-covered fingers lazily along the expensive tapestries, skimming them only slightly. _

_Draco couldn't work out whether what he was seeing was a dream or something different but apparently his mind wouldn't let him consider anything but what was happening in front of his tired steel eyes. _

_The boy turned into a room suddenly, Draco followed blindly. _

_It wasn't a room, but more of a balcony, with huge thick scarlet curtains, the boy stopped and so did Draco's feet, he was watching a closed curtain, his eyes not blinking and Draco wondered what he was waiting for. _

_Then, from behind the curtain emerged a girl, Rose Sauntere. Draco's heart skipped a beat and his hand reached out to touch her, but his muscles wouldn't allow it. _

_Rose was dressed in silk and beads, a beaded top that barely covered what was necessary, near transparent material was wrapped elegantly in a skirt around the silk of her underwear. Beads of red, yellow and orange daggled from each part of her and they swayed with her hips as she moved. Her deep red hair curled around her smiling face, more beads where tied into it. Orange tribal tattoos whirled down the left side of her body, along her stomach, down her arm, up her neck and around her leg. _

_She swayed towards the two young men and stopped in front of the dirty boy. She wound her delicate arms around his neck and he pulled her nearer to him in an embrace that screamed 'love'. _

_Draco's eyes darkened in anger and he struggled to reach them, this man was hugging his girl, he could not let him! _

_His feet allowed him to move and he swung around to view the boy head on and gasped. It was a face so similar to his own that the boy could easily pass for his twin. _

"_Tobias." Rose sighed. _

"_Mon amor" Tobias muttered back, Draco recognised the Spanish, though he was sure he was in England. (My love.) _

"_I've missed you." Rose told him in her sweet voice and Tobias nodded his agreement before moving his lips over hers. _

_Draco was seething, however alike they may look, that wasn't him and he wasn't allowed to touch his Rosie like that. Draco tried to calm himself, it was after all only a nightmare._

_A cooling breeze escaped through the curtains, though the thick pieces of material barely shuddered. Draco hated watching how Tobias would hold Rosie in a warm embrace but hated more how much she seemed to be enjoying it. Whether it was only a nightmare he was watching or not, he still wasn't happy and if his invisibly binded hands would allow it he'd reached out and straggle all the air from the other man's lungs. _

"_I have a gift for you." Tobias whisper in her ear, barely loud enough for Draco to hear. _

_Rose smiled up at him as he went into his pocket and pull out a small buddle of material. He unwrapped the material from the gift and presented Rose with a gold chain, and on it hung a big, red, round amulet. It shone with natural light and the many colours of jewels glittered prettily, reflecting their beautiful colours onto Roses face making a strange distorted rainbow of colours as she stared at it in awe. _

_Two full minutes past before Rose looked back up to the face of her lover, smiling. "It's beautiful, amado." (Sweetheart) _

_Tobias grinned happily "I'm glad you like it." He reached to clasp the necklace around her neck, Rose stopped him. _

"_I do, very much. But you know I can't wear this?" She looked up at him beseechingly. He looked innocently confused. "How would I explain such a thing to my father or, Prince Lucifer?" _

_Tobias snarled angrily at the name. "He is the reason I want you to wear it. I bought the amulet from a witch. She promised me it would keep you safe from the evil workings of Lucifer's mind. I only want you to be safe." Draco watched as he nuzzled into her hair, holding her close. _

_She laughed lightly "You and your superstitions." He heard her mutter fondly. "I'll wear it when I'm alone." _

_Tobias scowled "You are never alone." He stated "And that is why we are hardly ever alone together." _

"_We are alone together now." _

_He smiled "hmmm, yes we are." Tobias captured the girl's lips in a searing kiss that had Draco wanting to rip his own eyes out. Tobias slipped the necklace around Rose's neck whilst she was sufficiently distracted. _

_The sound of boots on marble startled the couple and Draco. "Run." Rose ordered frantically. She pushed the curtains aside and Tobias disappeared through them. She could only prayer he made it out of her castle safely._

"_Rose."_

"_Yes father, I'm here." Rose said. Draco could tell she was trying desperately to stifle her panic. _

_He could see that the couple shared an obviously forbidden love. The Princess, in love with a pauper, Draco didn't know what to make of it. And before he had time to try, the scene in front of him blurred until it was gone entirely…_

"Rose!" Draco woke from his dream gasping.

"Shh, dear. You gave me quite a fright. Here drink this, how are you feeling?" the nurse pottered around his bed, handing him a cup of some strange liquid.

Draco groaned and rubbed his head, he drained the cup without looking at it. He was alone. He could feel that Rose wasn't near. "I'm… confused." Draco's throat was dry as he answered the woman's question, sitting up.

"Yes, that much is clear, dear." The woman muttered. "Poor Miss Weasley, you had the girl half scared to death last night."

"Who?" Draco asked groggily.

"Ginny Weasley. The young lady who brought you up here last night. Don't you remember anything?" the nurse looked at him in concern.

Draco shook it head, not in answer to her question but to clear his mind.

"_I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley." "…Weasley…" "…Weasley…" _

Rose's voice resounded in his head, the words she'd spoken that he only now realised made no sense. She wasn't the youngest in the Weasley clan; she was his soul mate, the person he'd been looking for, for so long.

Yesterday's experiences and his recent dream collided into an epiphany that made total sense now the facts were laid out in front of him. Rose Sauntere didn't exist in his time, at least that name didn't exist, it was Ginny Weasley now, she was somehow Rose Sauntere. In a different body perhaps?

His head ached trying to understand, yet he could feel the answer of the tip of his tongue.

The boy… the one in his dream that looked so much like himself, could Tobias have been Draco? At one point in history. What if Draco's dream hadn't been a dream at all? But more of a vision into the past. A way his subconscious self could explain to him the strange phases his body had been going through as of lately.

What if he _was_ Tobias? What if the Weasley girl _was _Rose Sauntere.

Draco groaned again. He was trying to tell himself his imagination was in overdrive but he couldn't admit to himself that what he'd figured out was a lie. He knew it was all true, he just knew it. His soul mate had been reincarnated into the body of Ginevra Weasley.


	3. Chapter 2

Eternal Rose, Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related. **

"Where is… Ginny Weasley?" Draco had trouble saying the name without a string of insults attached to it.

The Matron looked surprised "She had to leave for class," she pulled up her sleeve and checked her watch, "about twenty minutes ago."

Draco pulled himself stiffly from the bed "Okay, thank you."

"Just where do you think you're going? You are in no fit state to be out of bed yet, young man!" she seemed outraged.

"Honestly, I'm perfectly okay." He moved quickly to the door, ignoring the dizziness in his head.

"Mr Malfoy, I really must protest!" She scurried after him.

"Let's make a deal," Draco turned on the spot, "you are going to let me leave in peace under the promise that I will return if I get so much as a headache." He wasn't being very polite, or truthful, but he didn't have time for manners.

The woman was taken aback; she hesitated for a second before nodding. Draco smiled and thanked her.

_Sixth years…Monday… first lesson… _Draco pondered. Being a prefect had its perks. He knew she was in History of Magic.

Flying through the corridors, he realised it probably wasn't a good idea to be moving at such a speed in his state. He arrived swiftly in front of Professor Binns' room. He knocked twice and walked inside.

Professor Binns looked startled to have been interrupted in his speech. "I'm here for Ginny Weasley; Professor McGonagall would like to speak with her." Draco announced, lying with confidence. Ginny didn't look convinced; her eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"Uh… huh… hmm, yes, well, off you go then… Miss Weasley…" he trailed off, uncomfortable. It was obvious the Professor wasn't good with change.

Ginny packed her bag, pulled on her cloak and rose from her chair. Draco closed the classroom door behind them.

They started to walk. "McGonagall doesn't want to see, me does she?" Ginny guessed.

Draco smiled "No."

"Then _why_ am I missing valuable learning time?" Ginny asked, sarcastically.

Draco snorted. Still smiling, almost dazed by her presence. To have her within touching distance was invigorating. "I think… we need to talk." He stopped walking.

"You can say that again, you owe me an explanation. Hello! Malfoy, what are you looking at?!" She demanded, waving her little hand in front of his smiling face.

"You." he answered dumbly.

"You're really creepy, you know that?" She told him, folding her arms.

Ah, he'd missed her so much. "Where shall we talk?" he asked, ignoring her insult and question.

She shrugged "Room Of Requirement?"

"Sure." They headed for the seventh floor. Draco couldn't keep his eyes away from her face and Ginny was becoming increasingly uncomfortable under his loving gaze.

"Could you stop that, please?" She asked abruptly. He gave her a puzzled look. "Staring at me like that, we're enemies by birth, remember?"

He shook his head, laughing. Ginny stared at him incredulously as he enjoyed his private joke.

Draco had only just stopped chuckling as they reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Draco repeated the ritual that had been done thousands of times over the years, and pulled open the door that had appeared. Ginny entered, Draco following behind. "Huh." She said in approval.

The room had provided a small, cosy looking square room with two brown, squishy leather chairs and two cups of steaming hot chocolate on a little brown coffee table. The warm, inviting fire that was blazing in the fireplace made the whole room toasty warm.

Draco motioned to the chair with his hand and Ginny say down obediently, wondering if Draco was finally going to explain what the hell was happening.

Draco sat down opposite her. Ginny waited. And waited. And waited. "Okay Malfoy, what in the name of Merlin is going on?!" Ginny demanded.

_Deep breaths, Draco._ "Last night…" He trailed off. Would she understand when he explained it to her? Of course she would! She must feel it to, the unexplainable pull between the two of them. The bond that only existed between soul mates, two people put on this earth to be together. Two halves of a whole. She would understand, she _must_. "Last night I found something." He swallowed wondering how to explain what he must. "A person. Somehow I knew I'd find her, subconsciously. She's… we… I guess you could say we were… are… soul mates. From another time, in different bodies… well not that different… but the same souls."

Ginny blinked. Then burst out laughing. Clutching her sides she laughed herself breathless. "Good one, Malfoy." She praised.

"I'm serious."

"You and me? Soul mates?" Ginny asked, disbelievingly.

He nodded "You used to be Rose Sauntere, a princess of sorts."

"Me? A princess? Ha… yeah right, now I know you're lying." She stood from her chair, starting for the door.

"Wait." Draco reached for her hand, restraining her. He gasped. His hand was burning, tingling. She must have felt it too, because she stopped still, her head bent.

"You're crazy." She whispered.

"Maybe." He agreed "But if there's one think I'm sure of it's this. You are Rose; you are my girl and I… I love you."

She looked back up and pulled her hand away "What's wrong with you, Malfoy. D-Do you have a _problem_ or something?" she asked softly, gently. "You can't really think… I mean… I thought you _hated_ me. I thought I hated you."

"_Do_ you hate me?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

Ginny hesitated "I'm not sure anymore."

He grinned. "You don't hate me. You can't hate me; it isn't possible for you to. Just like it isn't possible for me to not love you. We don't have a choice; our souls are linked, joined forever."

"How can you know all this?" She asked.

"I had a vision, from the past." He whispered.

She shook her head "You _are_ mad, Malfoy." She hissed at him, fleeing from the room.

Draco thought about calling after her, but decided against it. He'd give her a day or two to get used to the idea.

&

Ginny tossed and turned in her sleep, her bed sheets tangled around her legs as she kicked at them. The stifling heat of her dormitory was making her sweat and only intensified her discomforting slumber.

Ginny's eye lids fluttered and a gasp escaped her lips as a dream in perfect clarity took hold of her mind…

_Ginny looked on at the scene in front of her, a spectator with no control over her body. _

_It was a dirty street, nineteen century London, and an urchin boy of about her age had just dived from the top of a wall. He landed gracefully just in front of Ginny, metres away, yet his searching eyes looked straight through her. Ginny mentally gasped; it was Draco Malfoy. At least, he looked just like Draco Malfoy. What a strange dream this was! Maybe it wasn't a dream…?_

_Ginny's mind refused to let her ponder it further. She was forced to carry on watching the boy. _

_Once he'd established that the coast was clear he came out from the shadows of the wall and into the street. He moved with a certain grace, with dexterity and agility that would put a cat to shame. Ginny couldn't help but admire him as he ran through the empty, cobbled street. She noticed vaguely that she was following with ease. _

_He stopped outside a wooden door of a public house. His head turned left, then right, checking for company before rapping his knuckles swiftly on the wood in front of him. _

"_We're closed." Barked a gruff voice from inside, distinctly English. _

"_Murdon, it is me." the boy whispered through the door. _

"_Tobias? Is that you out there?" the voice asked, only slightly softer. _

"_Yes. Open the door, Murdon. I'm in trouble." Ginny wondered what sort of trouble the young man had managed to get himself into. _

_The door swung open, creaking loudly. The boy named Tobias cringed at the noise and checked his surroundings again. "Why, it's mighty good to see yur again, kid. But why must yur only come visit when it's trouble you're in? This is just what I should expect of a Turner. Just like yur father yur are." He reprimanded fondly. _

_Tobias grinned as the big man named Murdon embraced him in a one armed hug. The man had leathery skin, shaggy black hair and a giant build; his clothes were dirty just like Tobias' and he donned a grubby, brown apron on top of his clothes with a cloth hanging from the pocket. Ginny was instantly reminded of Hagrid._

"_Could I come in?" _

_Murdon grunted and led the way into his bar. Tobias sat down on a bar stool and Murdon pored them a few drinks. Tobias sipped his. _

"_Got nothing stronger, Murdon? I've had a hard day." The boy was grinning. _

"_Ha." Murdon drained his pitcher in one gulp. "Kid like you don't know the meanin' of a hard day." He claimed, yet he still poured Tobias a mug of what he was drinking. _

"_Cheers." Ginny saw Tobias gulp from his mug. _

"_Now your thirst is quenched how 'bout tellin' me what sorta trouble you've gottin' yurself into?" Ginny listened closely for his answer. _

"_It's… complicated." Ginny recognised him stalling. _

"_Oh really? Well…" Murdon stopped suddenly at the sound of far away shouting. Tobias' face flashed panic. _

_He jumped from his seat "Murdon, you must hide me!" he begged. "Please!" _

_Ginny watched as Murdon made a spilt decision. He nodded once padding over to the corner of the run he bent over, grunted and pulled opened a trapdoor on the floor. "Get in!" Murdon ordered. _

_Tobias was quick to obey, lithely lowering himself into the gap and signalled for Murdon to shut the trapdoor on top of him. _

_Murdon bent lower "If yur get me put in o' cell there'll be hell to pay." Murdon shut the door on Tobias' answering chuckle that echoed ominously below Ginny's feet. _

_Murdon barely had time to settle back down in his seat before the door of his public house was being rammed down. He jumped back up to his feet. _

_The first of the men, dressed immaculately, entered the pub and spoke authoritatively "We are here on behalf of Lord Sauntere and his Royal Highness Prince Lucifer. We have reason to believe you are protecting a criminal. We'll give you one chance, where is Tobias Turner?" he spoke the last sentence slowly, menacingly. Ginny knew they couldn't see her but she cowered away anyway, hiding behind the giant of a man, Murdon. _

"_I dunno what yur talkin' 'bout." Ginny cursed Murdons bad lying. _

"_Mr Murdon, Tobias Turner is wanted for a serious crime and _will_ receive capital punishment." Ginny and Murdon gasped together. "Now do you realise the severity of the situation. I will ask once more. Where is Tobias Turner. Ginny felt herself biting her lip as she watched the sweat gather on Murdon's brow. He was torn, Ginny could read his face. Torn between trying to protect someone he obviously cared about and obeying the law. No! Ginny wanted to shout at him, if Murdon revealed Tobias' hiding place Tobias Turner would be killed. _

"_I don't know where he is." Murdon lied. Ginny sighed in relief and prayed for Murdon's safety. She mused over how emotionally involved she was becoming in this strange dream. _

"_Okay men, he isn't talking, arrest him and spread out. Turner's here somewhere." The man ordered. _

_Ginny reached out to protect the big man, as three younger guards wrestled him into submission, but invisible restraints stopped her. _

"_Boss!" One man hollered. Ginny's heart missed a beat as her body allowed her to turn and watch the man pulled at the handle of the trapdoor Tobias hid under. _

"_Stop!" Ginny's voice resounded through the room as the man pulled Tobias from his hiding place, she hadn't spoken a word yet she was sure it was her voice; sixteen years had familiarized her with it. She felt her body spin around and she watched as a young woman, rage travelling in waves from her cloaked body, stood in the doorway of the public house. _

_Everything froze, and then people's heads slowly turned. _

"_Lady Sauntere! You shouldn't be here!" The boss's voice was filled with shock. _

"_How dare you!" She said through gritted teeth, moving forwards quickly. Ginny stared in wonder at the woman who greatly resembled her. "I demand you unhand him at once." She told the man holding Tobias "That is an order." _

"_I apologise Lady Sauntere, but I am unable to do as you request, I am under orders from a higher power." Lady Sauntere's eyes narrowed dangerously and Ginny once again saw herself in the Lady's features. _

"_Rose!" the words came from Tobias and Ginny gasped. She'd heard that word in that voice very recently. Draco had obviously, and understandably, confused Ginny with this prettier, angrier Lady. "Leave! Please!" Tobias pleaded. _

_Rose's eyes filled but she ignored them. "You can't do this! What is his crime that is worthy of death?!" She demanded. _

_The boss cleared his throat "Breaking and entering the castle home of Lord and Lady Sauntere numerous times," Rose snorted "illegally participating in a romantic relationship with yourself and evading arrest." He repeated. _

_Rose was fuming "Well, I participated in said romantic relationship, shouldn't I be killed too?" She demanded, moisture falling from her eyes now, maybe she sensed, as Ginny did, that she was fighting a losing battle; Tobias' fate had already been sealed. _

_The man smirked "Prince Lucifer does not wish to press charges." He said smugly. Tobias growled at the name, earning a punch from his captor. _

"_Stop it!" Rose Sauntere demanded, crying freely now. She charged at the man holding Tobias, hammering her fists against his chest. _

"_Rosie," Ginny just heard Tobias whisper to her soothingly "It's no use Rosie. I'm so sorry." _

"_Stop it. Don't you dare say that." She sobbed. _

"_Lady Sauntere. It's time for you to leave now." The boss told her sternly. _

"_No!" _

"_You don't really want to be here when Mr Turner receives his punishment do you?" he asked her mockingly. Ginny was starting to dislike this boss more and more._

"_This is barbaric! He doesn't deserve this!" She claimed. _

"_I'm afraid you don't hold the power to make that decision. This conversation has gone on long enough if you don't leave willingly I will have to remove you by force Lady Sauntere." The boss said forcefully. _

_Ginny looked on as Rose clung to her illegal lover, kissing every part of him her lips could find "I'll love you forever, Toby. Even in death." _

"_Even in death." Tobias agreed, kissing her hard before she was pulled away kicking and thrashing. Her eyes stayed locked with Toby's, never leaving them until the door of the pub had been closed behind her. _

"_Any last words, Turner?" the boss asked, sneering. _

_Tobias remained quiet; his eyes stayed fixed at the floor he'd been made to kneel on, his head bent. _

"_Are you sure?" still silence "In that case… Warrington if you will." He made a gesture. Ginny realised only now that she was crying. She wanted so much to help the young man and was growing very frustrated with her inability to move at will. _

_Ginny wanted desperately to close her eyes as the man named Warrington raised his sword above Tobias but some kind of twisted fate would not a allow her even to avert her gaze. She had to watch, her eyes blinded by tears as the evil man killed Tobias Turner and his limp headless body fell to the stone floor. She tried to scream in agony but that, as well, was an impossibility. _

_But somewhere, nearby, her voice did scream in agony. But not the same kind of agony in which Ginny had tried to scream in. This was a scream of agony that one would let lose when feeling physical pain. It was loud and shrill and tortured and it carried into the public house that now, to Ginny's nose, stunk of death. More death was promised with that scream, Ginny was sure of it. This nightmare just continued to get worse and worse and Ginny wished she'd wake up soon. _

"_Sir!" the man who had dragged Lady Sauntere from the pub emerged breathless, "The lady! I tried to stop her! But, she took my sword! I couldn't… I couldn't stop her!" Ginny just had time to see the body, which so greatly resembled her own, lying lifeless, just like its lovers, on the cold hard ground outside, before the vision in front of her faded until it disappeared… _

She woke up gasping and red hot. She sat up in bed, pushed her red tendrils from her face, trying to gather her thoughts.

Somehow she already knew what all this was about. How could she not understand after a dream like that, or maybe vision was a better word for it.

"_I had a vision, from the past."_ That's what Draco Malfoy had told her. And now it suddenly seemed a lot more plausible. Looking back she could see that there was no way what she had just witnessed was a dream. For one thing, she remembered everything and also, she was pretty sure dreams didn't have temperatures or smells yet she distinctly remember the cold feeling of the public house most of the vision had took place in and the putrid smell of death that had hung low in the air.

No. Definitely not a dream.

Splashing water on her face Ginny stared into the mirror in the dormitory bathroom. The face that stared back was the one she'd seen laying dead in her vision.

She'd been trying not to consider what Malfoy had said as the truth but they were no denying it now. Now that she too had had a vision from the past and she too had felt the strange unexplainable pull between her and the nineteenth century urchin Tobias Turner that looked so much like Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had called her Rose, but she wasn't. Was she? Tobias Turner wasn't Draco Malfoy. Was he?

Urgh! She was feeling messed up. She stared determinedly at the mirror, as if staring at it for long enough would make things clearer. One thing, at least, was clear; Draco Malfoy wasn't as mad as Ginny had thought him to be. At least he had an explanation for what was happening. Sure, it seemed like a farfetched explanation but it explained the strange feelings she'd been experiencing.

Speaking of strange feelings; she had a strong urge to pay Draco Malfoy a visit, just to check that Tobias' fate wasn't linked to Draco's, She was worried for him. Ginny checked her watch; it read 3:14am. She snorted, bang goes that idea.

She sat on the edge of the bath and contemplated what to do next. She'd have to speak to Malfoy again; that was for sure. At the least she owed him an apology for questioning his sanity.

She crawled back into the depths of her overheated bed and wondered whether sleep would be possible. She decided it probably wouldn't be but also decided she should try anyway or her poor friends, and anyone that got to close to her for that matter, would be subjected to an irritated, sleep-deprived Ginevra Weasley. Not something you'd wish upon your worst enemy.

Ginny turned out to be wrong. Sleep very soon clouded her head. The rest of her night went by without as much as a glimpse of a dream.

&

"Pst… Malfoy… I need to speak to you." Ginny hissed in Malfoy's ear as she walked behind him up the stairs to the forth floor.

"When?" he whispered back, his lips barely moving.

She hesitated, anxious to get him alone "Now?"

He chuckled quietly nodding before making an excuse to his friends. Ginny did the same and followed him up to the seventh floor corridor.

When they were alone Ginny caught up to him pulled him quickly through the door that had appeared on the wall.

She was hyperaware of her hand clasp on his arm. Her breathing picked up and she briefly noted that the room looked the same as the last one they'd been in. Draco was staring at her like he always did. And Ginny was staring back. His features were so similar to the ones of Tobias that the held her attention for a long time. At least he was alive, she could rest easy now. Draco never interrupted her as she stared on in wonder at the young man in front of her. She swelled with happiness that he was safe, not dead and headless like Rose's Toby.

His eyes, that were normally a piecing blue-gray, were clouded and hooded, his straight nose was as creamy pale as the rest of his face and his lips were pale pink and parted and sinfully appealing.

Ginny swallowed hard and tried to clear her head but it was impossible with him that close to her. Her eyes fluttered closed as Draco rested his hand on the small of her back. Her breathing became embarrassing loud as he bent his head to the grove of her neck "You wanted to speak with me?" He breathed across her neck, reminding her. She nodded slightly. "And…" he urged. She couldn't think. Why had she wanted to speak to him? Who knows?

She moved unconsciously closer to him, enjoying the feel of him far too much. He let out a happy chuckle and she sighed dizzily.

"Don't you remember?" he whispered huskily. She shivered, pressing even closer to him. He wound his arms tighter around her, pulling her into his chest. He kissed her neck lightly. The spot burned. He kissed it again, leading a trail of fire up her neck and along her jaw. He was turning her to jelly. Somewhere in the back of her mind Ginny knew this shouldn't have felt good, that she shouldn't have been enjoying this. But something that felt so completely right couldn't possibly be wrong. Ginny started to believe Draco when he said they were soul mates. It seemed, that that moment, very possible.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. **

"You're doing it again." Issy chimed in a sing-song voice. They were seated at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. The table in front of Ginny was scattered with food and owl feathers, from the birds that had just took their leave. Ginny chewed aimlessly on the piece of toast in her hand, not really tasting it and not really caring; she'd found something a lot better to occupy her attention with than mere toast.

"Huh." Was her answer, her eyes still on a certain young man who had just sent her a wink.

"Staring at the Slytherin table." She giggled "Which Snake has captured your attention so?" Issy wondered.

Ginny scowled and forced her eyes to leave Draco's. She offered him one small smile, which he gladly returned, before turning to face Issy. "You can be very irritating, you know that?"

She nodded, smiling. "Spill."

"What?"

"Spill." She repeated. Ginny shrugged and knocked her cup of milk over, spilling the contents on Issy's lap. "Ew, _Gin_." She stretched out the word.

She shrugged again "You asked for it." _Literally_.

"I meant spill your secret not your _milk_!" She exclaimed, muttering a spell to banish the liquid.

"Wouldn't have happened if you'd just minded your own business, Issy." Ginny reprimanded.

"Aw come on. _Please._" She begged.

Ginny smiled and shook her head not even sure if she had a secret. Ginny and Draco hadn't done much talking at their last meeting. She still didn't understand much. Ginny stood from the table. "I'll see you in Trans."

Ginny just had time to see Issy pout before she turned on her heel and speed from the hall, fully aware that breakfast didn't end for at least ten more minutes.

Ginny smiled when she heard footsteps behind her and turned quickly. Oh, it was just Ernie. She forced a polite smile as he passed, then checked to see if anyone else had followed her out the hall. The corridor was clear except for the chatter from the hall that seemed to fill it. She sighed and carried on walking slowly to Transfiguration.

Ginny gasped, "Looking for me?" a smooth voice whispered in her ear as two arms found their way around her waist, pulling her back against a solid chest.

She instantly relaxed, from the rigid form her body had took from the shock, moulding nicely against Draco. She nodded, answering his question.

"Missed me?" he teased, Ginny felt herself blush as she nodded again. "Me too. It's not nice to be apart is it?"

Ginny turned in his arms with inquiring eyes "Why is that?" she asked.

Draco looked down at her, his eyes smouldering. "I thought I'd explained." He whispered.

"I need to hear it again." She whispered back, unsure as to why they were whispering.

"We are reincarnated lovers, soul mate." It sounded utterly ridiculous to her ears but her heart, that was beating exceptionally fast, told her it was true.

"Why all of a sudden? I mean… one year we are at each others throats, worst enemies. Next year we're snogging in secret and unable to be apart. It doesn't make any sense." Ginny said, frustrated.

Draco's brow creased. "I don't know why. I don't understand it any more than you do." He confessed.

"Maybe…" Ginny thought for a second, thinking seemed to be a lot more difficult when she was pressed up against Draco "Maybe we could find someone with more knowledge on the topic? We need some help." She decided.

Draco snorted, "It's highly unlikely that we could find someone who knew how to deal with a situation like ours. Reincarnated lovers? We'd have it be very careful who we asked for help; most people would simply think we are insane."

"I think we are insane." Ginny muttered.

Draco nodded his agreement nuzzling deliciously at Ginny's neck. She groaned. Then gasped; people were starting to emerge from the Great Hall.

They sprang apart. Ginny blushing furiously. No one seemed to have seen them. Ginny sighed in relief and Draco mouthed 'Close one'. She had a feeling the rest of the school would not take kindly to finding out about Ginny and Draco's new found affections for each other.

"Six o'clock tonight. Room Of Requirement. We'll think of what to do then." Draco Whispered, and then he was gone. Letting the throng of students that had just appeared carry him away.

Ginny stood still for a few seconds, gathering her thoughts, before the current dragged her along to.

&

"Folks. Could I steal your attention for a few moments? I promise it won't be long before you can all get back to the marvellous meal the Hogwarts elves have provided for us. I have some exciting news. A transfer student!" Dumbledore announced over dinner, clapping his hands excitedly. Whispers broke out across the room, spreading like wildfire until the huge hall was full of disbelieving gasp and hissing exclaims both negative and positive. "Quiet please. His name is Louis Buchannan and he's joining us today from Durmstrang. Would you care to step up here Mr Buchannan." Heads turned the direction Dumbledore had spoken. People stretched their necks to get a better look, some even stood up to see over the sea of heads.

The boy was very tall and very broad, and really nearer a man than a boy. Ginny could see the back of his dark head as he climbed the steps to the teachers table. He turned and smirked at his audience. Ginny let out a strangled gasp of horror. She knew that face.

But from where? They'd obviously never met, at least Ginny could never remember meeting with him. And she was sure she'd remember such an aristocratic, smug yet obviously handsome face. Traditionally handsome like a fairytale prince charming. _More like Prince Charming's evil twin _Ginny thought grimly. She felt an instant grudge against the young man that she couldn't explain to herself. He was bad news, that's all she knew.

She searched through the heads, lifted in interest, to meet with Draco's worried and angered eyes. She bit her lip nervously to show him she felt it too. He nodded once, his expression solemn. They'd have to wait till tonight to speak properly. Maybe than they could try to figure out what was up with Louis Buchannan.

&

Ginny rounded the corner in a sprint, making it to the RoR in record time. She speeded past the wall three times, thinking furiously about what she wanted the room to give her and wretched open the handle that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Draco?!" She asked breathlessly, closing the door behind her.

"Over here. Calm down, Ginny." Draco came over to the nearly hysterical girl.

"What is he Draco? What's he doing here? Why do I feel like I know him?" Ginny begged for answers, grabbing on to Draco's arm.

"My guess is that he's like us."

Ginny pulled a face "Huh?"

"I mean," Draco smiled "He's been reincarnated like us."

Ginny wrinkled her nose in distaste "I don't like him."

"Good." Draco answered.

"You don't like him either?" Ginny guessed.

He looked embarrassed "I feel threatened by him." He admitted.

Ginny didn't understand "He's threatening you? Tell Dumbledore! Maybe he'll get rid of this Louis." Ginny said eagerly.

Draco looked at her incredulously then let out a chuckle "Silly Ginny, I don't mean he's verbally threatening me. I feel like he's threatening our relationship."

Ginny wondered briefly whether it was a relationship they had. "You mean you're jealous?" Ginny clarified and he nodded sheepishly "But I haven't even _spoken_ to him!" She spluttered.

"You don't need to it's just there, the threat, like it's hanging in the air. I can't explain it, I can't explain much these days." He sighed.

"I'm scared." she admitted "But why am I scared?"

Draco shook his head and led them both over to sofa where the armchairs used to be, they'd now suspiciously morphed into a loveseat big enough for both of them.

Ginny curled into Draco's side and let him rub soothing circles on her shoulder. When she felt herself falling asleep she pulled away.

"We have to tell Dumbledore." She announced standing up.

Draco stood up too, shaking his head. He started to pace and Ginny watched him nervously.

"We can't trust Dumbledore." Draco explained.

Ginny tsked at his Slytherin prejudice towards the headmaster. "Of course we can trust Dumbledore! If we can't trust him than we can we trust?!" she asked, hands on hips.

"Anyone but Dumbledore, I'd rather you told Filch before you trust Dumbledore. I wasn't raised to trust someone like him, he'll mess it up, tell loads of people. We can't have the whole world knowing, Ginny."

Ginny huffed "Then what do you propose we do?" she slumped back down on the sit.

Draco watched sidetracked by her endless beauty. Ginny was growing accustomed to seeing that look on Draco's face. It didn't make her uncomfortable anymore, though it sometimes become irritating, especially when she was trying to have a serious conversation with him.

"Maybe I can help?"

They both jumped at the sound of the new voice that had interrupted Draco from his gazing and Ginny from her glaring.

They stumbled to find where the voice had come from. Spinning, they faced the door… but it was still shut.

The voice cleared its throat "Over here?"

Spinning back around they came face to face with… a portrait.

"Sir Victor Tomlinson at your service." The man in the portrait bowed his head respectfully.

Ginny and Draco shared a look before returning there attention to the talking inanimate object. "Um," Ginny thought about what to say to him "I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Draco Malfoy." She told him politely.

"What a pleasure to meet you both." He told them grandly. "One get's rather lonely when one has nobody to converse with."

Ginny nodded her head in understanding.

"You said you could help us?" Draco said, straight to the point.

"Ah, Yes, yes I do believe I can." He said proudly.

"H-how?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"I've studied cases like your own all my life. Reincarnation. It happens more often than you'd think. If two people feel any extremely strong emotions towards each other, whether it be love or hate, or if someone has a vendetta or a grudge against someone else, those kind of things. Unsettled things. The most common is that of a couple who've lost a partner just before a marriage, unfinished business that won't let the people involved rest until it's complete." He enlightened them.

_What happens when it is complete?_ Ginny wondered but, fearing the answer, she asked "And what unfinished business do you believe we have?"

The Sir pondered it "Correct me if I'm wrong but am I right in saying that in your former life you both suffered a premature death?" They nodded "Then that is the reason! You weren't given a chance in your last life and now fate in making up for it!" He sounded positively buoyant.

"And Buchannan?" Ginny asked.

Sir Tomlinson's face fell "Unfinished business would be my guess." He gave Draco a significant look and Draco let out a gasp.

"That's it!" He cried "Prince Lucifer, the bastard!"

"Who?" Ginny asked puzzled.

"You're betrothed." Draco snarled. "The one you would have married if you hadn't fallen in love with me. He made it his personal business to make sure I died for taking his bride away."

"How do we get rid of him?" Ginny asked quickly.

"I don't know." The man admitted "But I will find out, you have my word."

"Thank you Mr Tomlinson. You've been a lot of help." Ginny told him.

"It's nothing, my dear. Don't you have any questions for me?" He raised an eyebrow.

Ginny thought for a moment "Why now?"

The Sir chuckled "Nothing too complicated there; it happened on Halloween because that was the 100th year anniversary of your death."

It wasn't until she and Draco had left the room did Ginny wonder how he knew the exact day Rose Sauntere and Tobias Turner had died.

&

Ginny wandered through the corridors pondering the information Sir Tomlinson had given them when a solid force hit her full on, knocking her into the stone wall. She let out a shocked yell as the force winded her. The thing pulled her with it through a tapestry and up into the wall again.

"What the-"

"Shh." A gruff voice demanded "Be quiet."

Ginny felt rising terror in her stomach. Her head was trapped between the wall and a hard chest, she could barely breath. "I… can't… breath."

The weight loosened slightly and she inhaled gratefully.

"Rose?" the man's voice asked.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" She demanded, struggling to break free. The man's hands moved to restrain her further.

"Stop struggling, I'm not going to hurt you." he promised.

She snorted "No, because throwing me against the wall and winding me doesn't hurt in the slightest." She scowled.

The pressure lessened again and she tried to wriggle free once more. In vain. He was too strong for her.

"Are you or are you not Rose Sauntere?" he asked again, impatient now.

She moved into a more comfortable position "depends on how you look at it."

She could almost feel the scowl on the man's face. "Answer me; I've had enough of your mystic answers."

"Yes I suppose I am Rose Sauntere." The pressure lifted completely now, but his hands still restrained her.

"Sorry My Lady, for the conditions in which we meet again." He told her politely, Ginny grumbled.

"Prince Lucifer." She said in acknowledgement as she studied the familiar features of the reincarnated Prince's face. He was classically handsome, tall and dark.

He grinned and his whole face changed, his eyes gleamed and a cute little dimple showed on one cheek. "You remember, that's good. I've missed you." He whispered, ducking his head as if to kiss her.

Ginny panicked. Twisted her face away she felt his lips collide with her neck. _Rather that than my lips_.

He didn't let her avoiding his lips affect him; he carried on kissing a soft trail of hot kisses up her neck and along her jaw. His hands were roaming over her body now, down her sides and over her bum.

_Oh God _"Okay that's enough!" She punched at his chest. "Stop it!" she screamed.

He covered her mouth with his hand frantically. "_Be Quiet!"_ She mumbled incoherently against his hand before biting down hard on it. "Argh! Jesus girl, what's gotten into you?!" _Draco._

She shrugged. "I'm not your bride anymore Lucifer, I'm Ginny Weasley not just Rose Sauntere. I've changed."

He frowned. "But you look just like my love."

Ginny was getting _really _angry now "I've never been your love and never will be! Now unhand me or you're going to be sorry."

He was very confused now "But, I came back so we could be together. That's what you've always wanted isn't it? Turner had you brainwashed but now we can be together."

She shook her head in disgust "You're delusional." She muttered.

Footsteps were coming from up the corridor "I'll be in touch, my love." He bent down again, Ginny struggled but he held her hands down by her sides, and pushed his surprisingly soft lips against her own in a lingering kiss. And then he was gone, with a flap of the tapestry.

Ginny stayed put for a few minutes, her bruised wrists throbbing. She lifted a hand to her lips, stunned. Draco couldn't know about all this, if Lucifer cornered her again she'd tell him but for now it was probably best not to anger Draco over something that didn't really matter. _'Cause it didn't. Right?_

She had the feeling drama would be making an appearance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**A/N: Please, please, **_**please**_** review and tell me what you thought, if you have any suggestions, question or would just like to comment. Just rate it out of 10 if you can't be bothered to write anything :D THANKS FOR READING. **


End file.
